


When You Don't Give Your Icewing Time To Sleep

by Craftdragon



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: All the time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, qibli panics, winters sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftdragon/pseuds/Craftdragon
Summary: Winter hasn't had enough sleep in the past few days and his exhaustion makes him act a little differently than usual.





	When You Don't Give Your Icewing Time To Sleep

"And then he ran off!" cried Kinkajous dramatically, startling a few of the other patrons in the library.

Qibli gave a faked gasp, "Just like that? How rude!" he exclaimed, earning himself an annoyed look from the yellow and pink dragon who looked very disappointed with his decision to mock her. (Although he did get a few chuckles from Moon and Turtle so at least some people appreciated his humour.) Not that this behaviour was very different from their usual antics.

No, this afternoon was the same as any other. They'd finished their classes and gone straight to their usual hangout. The library. They'd started doing this after the whole Darkstalker situation, they discovered that after a long,stressful day of learning they all really benefitted from the quiet and chill environment of the library. Well, most of them had. Winter, on the other hand, had decided that the best way for him to work through his issues such as the night terrors and his awful problems with trust was to throw himself into his work instead of, you know,  _talking_ to someone.

That's what hurt Qibli the most. When they'd gone looking for Moon and the others he thought they had started to grow closer, Winter even started laughing at his jokes! But once they'd gotten back into their school lives and been around more people, Winter had started distancing himself and, oh boy, did that sting. The only times Qibli got to see him nowadays was when Winter stumbled into their room at one in the morning mumbling about all the work he had and cursing some icewing gods. Qibli had tried getting him to socialise with him and the other but Winter had just snapped at him and acted very cold towards him for the rest of the week.

Qibli sighed, not even hearing what Turtle and Moon were debating about. A sudden crash caused them all to jump and seek out the cause of the sound and, to their surprise, the dragon they saw when they turned around is Winter himself, looking down at the pile of scrolls he knocked down in confusion before realising what he'd done and scrambling to pick them up.

An angry looking Mudwing marched up to poor, apologetic Winter and pushed him out of the way and grumbling something about high and mighty icewings not acknowledging their own fucking surroundings. Winter huffed and walked off, looking around the library in child-like fascination like he'd never seen one before. Qibli rolled his eyes and turned back to the others who had already resumed their debate on... the eating habits of tree frogs in different parts of the rainforest? 

Five minutes in and Qibli was dreadfully confused, why were they arguing about tree frogs? why did what they eat matter to them? were his friends in need of some immediate medical attention? He pondered this for a while until he was ripped violently back into reality by the shock of cold bursting through his warm sandwing scales, his body not even knowing how to respond, jump away or screech loudly and disturb the entire library?

Qibli's entire body had tensed up and he looked down to see none other than a heap of shiny blue-white scales, better known as Winter, flopped against him and using him as a support. The poor, confused sandwing looked to his friends in hope of answers but only finding more questions. Winter hummed softly as he nuzzled Qiblis cheek, causing Qibli to feel something terrifying in his gut, something he was very familiar with by now and something he wished would butt out and mind its own damn business. 

"Mmmm, you're warm," purred the cold piles of scales who was acting very uncharacteristically affectionate. A hot, red blush bloomed across Qibli's cheeks as he tried to force out some sort of sentence. Thankfully, Turtle beat him to it.

"Winter... When was the last time you slept?"

Winter raised his head and cocked it, looking at presumably nothing as he tried to remember. "Uhh... M-Monday? I think? Yea, Monday."

Qibli winced. it was  _Thursday,_ Winter hadn't slept in that long? No wonder he was acting so strange. 

"Monday!?" Cried Moon in horror, even she wouldn't neglect sleep for that long.

Winter grimaced and buried his face in Qibli's neck, mumbling, "Too loud..."  Pulling the blushing sandwing closer and tightening the embrace that Qibli suddenly found himself trapped in. 

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Asked Moon in a much lower voice, concern written all over her face.

"Work," 

Ah, of course. W o r k.

Moon and Turtle exchanged looks and seemed to be communicating telepathically about their little sleep deprived icewing issue. Kinkajou gave a huff of annoyance, a few colours flashing across her scales too quickly for Qibli to determine what they were. 

"Stubborn, frozen lizard," muttered Kinkajou almost... fondly. Like the way a mother would to a mischievous child.

Qibli glanced back down at Winter and felt a rush of warmth through his scales and he smiled softly, "I'll put him to be-"

"Noooooo," whined the icewing, snuggling deeper into Qibli's side. "Comfy here,"

Qibli chuckled, "Okay, fine. You can sleep here." he said, looking to Moon and Turtle for approval and receiving nods from both of them.

"Yaaaaaay," murmured Winter before slipping into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night after an idea came to me and its probably crap.


End file.
